Existing editing capabilities of present video recorders are limited to that of making butt-edits, i.e., the changing of one scene to another instantaneously. Production editing frequently requires special-effects editing such as `dissolve` or `wipe` edits, where the change from one scene to another is not abrupt, but a timed mixing of the video of the two scenes. Presently, this requires the use of an additional video recorder plus external video mixing and timing circuits.